I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU SHINY B!
by RosencrantzGuild
Summary: Percy's sitting at the beach doing his cool son of the sea god thing then BAM! Apollo shows up! But whats this? Ares fuming mad? Warning BxB rating WILL UP TO M IN FUTURE CHAPS! oh and PERCY IS A BOY so dont listen to the fist part of the story OCC Ares
1. Poor Ares

Sooooo …Guess this is where I put the disclaimer right? Sigh…..All right, here it is: Disclaimed!

Damn I wanna own PJO! (And Percy….and Nico…..and Poseidon….and Ares…..and Apol- you know what just everything male and hot)

Oh and here, this might help with something:

_ITALICS UPPERCASE MEANS ARES THOUGHTS _

_Italics lowercase means Percy's thoughts_

Cause you know Ares is big and Percy is small.

Oh and Percy's looks has changed (nothing major just how his hair falls and beauty marks and lip color all and that)

OK HERE IS: I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU SHINY BASTARD!

* * *

><p><strong>ARES POV<strong>

Ares watched his unrequited love from above…..as in above a cliff….behind a bush….with binoculars. He knew this was weird. He wondered why he couldn't just walk up to her as he did his other conquests. Instead he often found himself finally getting the courage to speak to her and then chickening with thoughts like _OH GODS WHAT IF SHE REJECTS ME! THEN SHE TELLS HER FRIENDS AND I BECOME A LAUGHING STOCK! ARES DOES NOT GET LAUGHED AT!_ Then get more courage before the whole cycle starts over again.

Right now he was watching his love listen to I Have to Go Return Some Videotape by Breathe Carolina. It was a pretty psycho-type pop song and he was impressed that Percy had the mind to listen to it. You see, he had recommended it once when he got far enough in his spurts to actually talk to her. Ares watched in fixation as Percy's black-bluish hair fell around his face, his perfect tight locks high-lighted by the sun. His eyes were closed covering those perfect glittering ocean-jade green eyes. His tiny pink tongue darted out to wet his blood red (Ares favorite color), full, plump lips. Leaving Ares to wonder if they actually taste that way.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry 4 the short chap! My shoulders were tensing so i stopped there. Actually this leaves me wanting more! Can't wait to write more!

But of course you all know i need a visit from the R/R Monster to do that riiiiight?

C U GUYS NEXT TIME ON 'I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU SHINY BASTARD!' ;D


	2. Sorry

SO! Sorry everyone this is not a chapter. I know I disappointed to. For everyone who was confused about Percy's gender: HE IS A GUY!

See what happened was… I was writing this in my living room and I was afraid my mom would come in. She doesn't like gays' so if she saw me writing this she would have a cow! So I put "her" so that if she came in she would see a normal girl-boy story. BUT PERCY IS DEFFINATELY A BOY!

I will be updating soon so see ya ;)


	3. Annabeth's a twotiming hoe

Weeeeelllllll ITS THAT DAY AGAIN! Updatation HOES!

So now its percy's pov

Wait a minute…..

OH RIGHT DISCLAIMED!

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV<strong>

So things have been pretty wierd lately. First Annabeth has been jumpy and paranoid for the past 4 days. Then, Ares comes up to me and starts ranting about some song but all I heard was the name. It's a good song actually, the type of song you would jump on your bed to, not dance but just jump till your out of breath and dizzy.

Apollo appears out of nowhere nowadays. Like once, I was...not as pretty as I usually am and Apollo just popped out of nowhere while I was blowing my brains out and suprised me so bad I almost swallowed...well...you know.

But the biggest thing was that I have a new half brother* Cale. Sooo yea you know I was kinda freaked out when I learned my dad had another kid but he was cool. Except the fact that everytime I turned my head, out of the corner of my eye, I always thought I saw him smirking. But everytime I turned back he was talking to some girl.

I had to admit he was charming. He proved that by having almost every demi-god and god under his thumb. I mean even Dionysis and Chiron blushed like schoolgirls when he walked by. But I said almost didnt I. I wasn't fooled 'cause I knew what he was like in the privacy in his own home. He was a condencending jerk- much like Ares, or the old Ares anyway- and treated me like an angry achohalic to his wife at ten at night*.

He even went as far as trying to stab me once after I didn't get him his dinner.

But the wierd thing was the guy SUCKED at anything physical. I mean I bet he even sucked at sex. He was a son of Pioseidon yet he couldn't even canoe right.

Annabeth was acting wierd ever since he came. I know I know in the stories if that happens she's cheating on you but Annabeth and I have been through to much for her to do that. I love her and lately i've been wanting to try moving to the next level. But if she's not ready then I'll wait.

Sometimes when I'm taking a bath I feel like someones watching me. I usually I think It's Travis and Connor since I found out they liked me and then they had a MAJOR fight over me until I reminded them that I liked Annabeth. Sometimes they disregard that and touch me innappropriately.

But at times the stares feels so much more powerful. Scalding hot looks feel likes he's touching me. And oh yea I KNOW it's a guy. A girls stare just can't feel like that.

So today I was taking Annabeth to one of my favorite underwater spots in camp. I wanted her to feel safe around me not jumpy like nowadays. "Percy where in hades are you taking me! Answer me now!" _okay so now she's angry? what's wrong with the female population? oh...is it THAT time? is taking her underwater a good idea? _"Don't worry you'll love it" Finnaly we arrive and I take off her blindfold "Oh no" she wispers/gasps. _what she doesn't like it? oh man I ruined our date. _I was about to ask her what's wrong when we were interrupted "Annabeth, glad you can make it. So how's it going to be today, doggy style or missionary." THE FUCK? THE HELL HE JUST SAY TO HER! I SWE- wait a minute "how's it going to be today"? THEY'VE DONE THIS BEFORE! I turn to Annabeth-who is looking at me though tears and frozen in fear- and scream "YOU'VE F^ING SLEPT WITH HIM!"

* * *

><p>AN: ANNABETH U SLUT! sorry for the annabeth flames it's just it was crucial to the plot and i only like percabeth in the books.

*#1: i kno like in almost all the stories for percy to be with a male character or if he's leaving annabeth cheats on him with his halfbrother so sorry for being so cliche :)

*#2: sorry if this offended any one i think abuse is disgusting i was just using this for reference


	4. BLAM APOLLO! BLAM!

I don't wanna do this part so yeah.

Disclaimed

* * *

><p><strong>Ares Pov<strong>

More. That was the word Ares wanted Percy to say. To moan, to SCREAM. Wanted to look at him and scream his name while Ares took him hard and fast. He wanted to see him writhing under him while attacking his lips. While fighting for dominance he wanted to slowly but surely watch and FEEL Percy succumb to submissiveness.

Percy was stubborn. Ares' will give him that but he was gunna find a way to completely destroy that wall of defenciveness. When he was with Ares of course. That stuff was crucial in battle. Of course Ares wasn't about to see his honey get killed in battle. He would beg Hades to give him back before he let go.

But damn him. Even Aphrodite didn't capture his heart anymore like Percy did. _I'LL GET HIM UNDER ME. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT AND THIS IS NO EXCEPTION. _Ares grinned. The kind of grin you wat to steer clear of, cause you know whoever wears that grin was about to do something insane.

Ares just witnessed one of the greatest things to happen in history (to him).

Percy-his darling- had just found out that Annabeth the whore-ish bitch, was cheating on him with his douche-of-a-brother Cale.

The guy was a bird*. A real peacock, but under that pretty face (which was nothing compaired to Percy) was nothing. Actually he reminded Ares of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Anyway, "YOU'VE F^ING SLEPT WITH HIM!" was the last thing he heard before his rose-with-thorns gave Annabeth one across the face. It wasn't even open-palmed either, closed fist actually. By the way that sound traveled up the oak tree Ares was perched on THAT was gunna leave a bruise.

"PERCY! WHA-!" Percy had taken out riptide and now had at that pricks throat._ ATTA BOY DARLIN! SHOW IM WHO'S GOT THE REAL BALLS IN THE POSEIDON KIN! _Ares silently cheered on his soon to be lover.

"I don't care what you say so don't even speak. I'm no killer but DON'T push me. You can have Annabeth. Probably has Syphilis anyway if her partners are like you." Ares had to admit he liked the feral look in Percy's eyes. Those green hues were vicious.

Percy pulled away and stalked down to the beach. But Ares could see behind the facade Percy put on. His prince was hurting. For a moment all Ares could see was red. No one distresses ANYTHING of his. But he knows if Percy ever found out that he did anything for him without his permission well...words will be spoken.

So Ares floated to where Percy sat, head in his hands, staring out to the cold gray sea. The sight was so sad it almost broke Ares lukewarm heart. But this was the perfect opportunity to comfort Percy-in his bed.

But before Ares could wrap his toned arms around that lithe body, out of nowhere comes that sunny SHINY BASTARD! Damn how Ares hated that IDIOT. He always popped out of nowhere in the most inconvient times. LIKE NOW!

It was annoying and frustrating and- _OH HELL NO! _Apollo now had his arms around Percy's shoulders. Ares could see the concerned visage of Apollo and the sullen pout plastered to Percy's face.

And then Percy's head was on Apollo's shoulder and that was it for Ares.

BAM! The anger rolling off Ares reached out and grabbed Percy and dropped him into Ares waiting arms. "BACK OFF APOLLO! THIS RIGHT HERE," Ares shouted gesturing to Percy "IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! SO KEEP YOUR FAGGOT HANDS OFF HIM!" After that Ares flashed both of them to his palace. Leaving the whole camp (even Mr. D and Annabeth) in a stunned silence.

* * *

><p>AN: AYOOOOOOO! That was fun. Don't think that it all stops here (i hope your not) this is just the begining of Apollo, Cale,and ESPICIALLY Annabeth.

*SCOFF* I hope you weren't expecting a happily ever after after this. BUUUUUT! Since you were kind enough to read this far i'll give you a spoiler!...M IN NEXT CHAP! YAY! But it's my first time writing that so be warned. FLAMERS? Get out my face with that.

#1*: Bird: an idiot

Thana O.U.T OUT! ;P


	5. Smex Ensues

WHAT? HUH?...oh….im on fanfic

Huh. Wonder how that happened?

OH WELL! As I promised this chap is rated M! YES!

Though, please no flames. please. This is my first time writing something like this.

YOSH! HERE IS I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU SHINY BASTARD! (m rated ;P)

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV<strong>

Well that was...strange. But then again his whole _excistence_ was strange. But then _again_ his least favorite god nearly blowing up camp and SCREAMING at Apollo that Percy was his, well, that was more surprising than finding about Annabeth and Cale. Oh gods no, he is NOT thinking about them! EVER!

Right now he was flashing in a palace somewhere, still in Ares arms, staring at the huge place he just flashed into. And no it wasn't 'OMIGAWD THIS PLACE IS-LIKE-AMAZING! SQUEE! ARES MARRY ME AND LETS LIVE IN THIS GIGANTIC HOUSE THAT I CAN SHOVE IN ANNABETH'S FACE FOREVER!' type staring.

No. It was like 'WHY THE HADES IS THERE SO MUCH DAMN RED IN PLACE.' type staring.

_m'kay my life is deffinately effed up_. he thought. Ares laid Percy down on his bed delicately. After, he stood straight agian, just staring at Percy. "Um...A-ares? What's goin on? And s-stop staring at me like that it feels like your touchi-! It was you! Your the one whose always watching me while I'm showering! Dude thats just wierd." Percy voiced. _though im oddly flattered_.

Ares smirked "Finnally catching up huh, punk?" he said while leaning down and getting on top of Percy "Bet no one else can make you feel like that babe." Ares chuckled while nipping his earlobe. "Babe? Wow I've been upgraded. First punk and now babe." Percy gasped. Ares hands had started to wander and thus Percy's pleasure had increased.

"Heh. I can upgrade you in more ways than one._ BABE_." They looked at each other and all pretense of joking was put aside. That was for the morning_ after_.

Then their first kiss came to life.

Hot and passionate, they're lips were perfectly in sync and neither wanted to let go. Ares wrapped his arms around Percy and Percy did the same. And after a while Ares pulled them both up. Percy settled into Ares' lap so that thrye're cocks settled against each other. Percy moaned into Ares mouth and Ares shuddered in response.

They moved together, bringing each other to a climax. Ares broke the kiss and grinned. Percy opened his glazed green eyes._ when did that happen?_

They stared at each other panting. Percy had seen Ares' eyes twice before. He realized that he had seen them while Ares was angry. Now he saw that the mini nuclear explosions were no more. In the throes of passion, his eyes were normal. His irises were red and his pupils were purple.

Percy could feel the intensity radiating off of them. It just made him want to kiss Ares more. So what choice did he have but to oblige.

Percy pulled them both back down onto the bed and ground his hips upwards before slamming his lips to Ares.

He knew he pushed Ares past his control point.

Before he could think Ares ripped Percy's shirt to shreds then did the same to his own. Percy noticed night had fallen. He also noticed how romantically the moonlight had shone of Ares body. In fact he thought Ares features looked softer.

Ares kissed him again, and Percy felt the love pouring through it as if Aphrodite was standing there. Percy felt his chest and loved how Ares body was built. It was all muscle and ridges and somehow fit perfectly against Percy's own delicate frame.

Soon, Ares had removed Percy's pants and was now working on his boxers. Their erections hadn't flagged at all and soon Ares had his mouth around Percy's head.

Percy's back arched in pleasure. The only sound in the large red room was Ares suckling on Percy's large member.

But Percy's silent gasp did not fall on deaf ears. In response Ares ran his tongue around the edge of the head on Percy's cock. This time Percy's sounds of pleasure could not be contained. He had to have more, and he didn't care how he had to get it.

"Ares...I-I...I'm gunna cu-um...please stop it...hah hah...mmmmm no more...please hah hah" Percy needed this madness stop.

Ares came up with a delicious 'pop'. "Mmmmmm I like the way you beg. I also like the way you say my name. Come on babe, call my name." Ares started to fist the young hero beneath him. "Mmmmmmm...AH! YES!...OOOOOOH! ARES! ARES! PLEASE ARES! AHHHH!" Percy's voice resonated off of Ares walls.

He had set up a furios pace and grinned viciously as Percy thrashed back and forth on his gigantic bed. _i'm losing my mind _thought Percy _i have... to...get...more! _"PLEASE!" His shout shocked Ares so much that he stopped his minstrations. But he quikly got rid of sign of hesitations when he realized what his babe shouted. "Please what Perce? I have no idea what you're talking about." Ares grinned.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. "Please I need you in me. Need to feel you against me. Touch me, please." He cupped Ares through his pants. "I need it. I need you." Percy looked up between his lashes as he said the last part. He knew he had said the right thing.

Ares pupils dilated. With a snap his tented jeans and boxers dissapeared, leaving his cock out, proud and strong.

Percy's mouth watered. He wanted that thing in him and would do whatever it took to get it in him.

Long, thick, hard, with precume dribbling down the side Percy had the urge to say 'eff preperation I need this' but settled for whimpering instead. Ares took hold of his member and stroked it. He smirked wh3n Percy whimpered and reached up to tweak his nipple.

He pushed Percy down to his back and snapped again. Percy felt like his hole was wet and streched. "Good," Ares murmered "Things will move much faster now."

Ares leaned down and slipped into Percy. He gasped at how tight his lover was. Percy couldn't the scream that tore from his throat. He felt increadible when Ares cock pushed against his prostate.

A slow, hot, steadily building tempo was made. The sounds of love-making was clear in the big room. Flesh against flesh rung in the ears of both. And soon were the sounds of moaning and panting. "Need... More...Faster! Please oh please f*k me Ares. Please oh please Master!"

At the mention of the word 'master' Ares lost all rational thought. He slammed over and over and over again into his lover. Faster and harder each time, Percy's prostate was easily battered.

It felt so good! Percy was delirious, the only sounds from him were screams and gasps. "Ah uh mmmm AAAAAHHH! I-I UHHHHH! YEAAA! MMMMMM LOVE IT!" He couldn't take much more of Ares abuse. He needed to release now!

Soon Ares thrusts became uneven and erratic and Percy found himself cumming "AHHHH!" They came and sreamed together.

Their backs arched in the moonlight, their bodies glistning with sweat and they collasped. The orgasm had been long and powerful. Percy wondered how he could cum co hard.

He felt him self becoming sleepy. Before he drifted off into oblivion, he thought he heard something like 'I love you' but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p>AN:Wow...that sounded nice to me. Totally hot. But my opinion doesn't matter so review please!

Like I said in the beggining: no flames please.

C ya next time!


	6. Smex n' Breakfast

AYO! I'm back bitches!

Hope you guys liked my last chapter! Loves deffinately in the air don't ya think?

Anyway here's another chapter with a treat for those that reviewed, added me and this story to favorites and follow. hint it's M rated.

I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU SHINY BASTARD!

* * *

><p><strong>ARES POV<strong>

He felt warmth around him. A delicous warmth that he didn't want to let go of.

But then it moved and he felt cold. He remembered yesterday and felt an unintentional grin creep on his face.

Honestly, that was the BEST day of his immortal life. He remembered that hot silken, slick heat that was his lover wrapped around his cock. Of course he knew what the warmth was. _PERCY_. Ares shot out his hand and pulled his warmth back.

He heard Percy yelp and couldn't help but chuckle. His lover was so cute. Especially when he begged. Ares eyes opened to that wondeful thought and kissed the hero in his bed. Percy was tense for about two seconds before moaning into the kiss. Ares pulled back and took in the sight before him. Eyes glazed, lips swollen, legs open and completely naked, Ares couldn't stop the hardon that rose.

He knew this wasn't a good idea wiith Percy recovering from the shock of being taken by Ares, but he had to have a taste of the sweet boy next to him.

Ares moved down the double king sized bed and stopped in front of Percy's member kissed the tip then swallowed it whole.

Percy arched off the bed with a feral groan. The sound of his lover made Ares shiver and he sucked harder, his cheek shallowing.

He licked the precum off the tip then went right back down and started a pace.

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

Ares could feel Percy's heart beat through his cock. He heard the panting and crying coming from above and he lost all thoughts for going slow. He sped up his pace and his tongue drove Percy to the brink of insanity. The cries grew louder and soon Percy grabbed hold of Ares' head and held it still while he thrust into it.

Ares took Percys' hands into his own and came up with a pop. He smirked while Percy groaned at the loss. He was about to speak when Percy beat him to it. And what came out of his mouth was the last thing Ares expected. "My turn. I wanna... taste you. Why should you get all the fun?" Percy smirked at the last sentence and inwardly chuckled at the expression on Ares face.

He was confused. He thought it would take more time for the young boy to warm up to the thought of being Ares lover. But apperently not. But who the heck cares? If his baby wanted it he could come and get it.

So Ares gave Percy's cock one more lick, relishing in the sounds it produced, and moved back up. He gave a kiss to Percy's blood red lips and flipped them over.

Percy, like the minx he was, trailed a line of kissess down Ares torso before reaching his cock.

His hands ran up and down Ares thighs and hesitated before licking at the head. _HE'S NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. _thought Ares when he felt the lick. Ares slowly ran his fingers through Percy's beautiful bed hair.

The action must've gave hiim comfort because grew more confident. He sucked on the head and Ares threw his head back at the pleasure. The hot, sweet, exploring mouth worked like a pro, going down and coming up while sucking hard.

Percy let go with a slurp. He took a second to breathe before eagerly going back down. Above him, Ares was going crazy. A light sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead while his back arched. His grip on Percy's hair had tightened and Ares wanted nothing more than to hold Percy still and slam into himuntil he came down his throat.

But then Percy did something with his tounge and Ares growled and pushed his cock farther down his throat, coming with mind shattering force.

He came down from his orgasmic high and slid his glazed eyes and almost became hard again. As it was, a few more spurts came out and landed on Percy's face.

Percy looked up at him with sparkling glazed green eyes and swollen red lips, panting with a light blush coating his face. Ares wanted to take a picture then screw him into the matress but decided that was for later.

Ares pulled Percy up practically raped his mouth. Their lips matched other perfectly and got lost in that kiss. It lasted a couple of minutes and when he saw the adoring look in Percy's eyes Ares couldn't help but give him one of his own.

"I don't feel like going back to camp. Keep me here with you?" Percy looked at Ares with puppy dog eyes and a pout and Ares knew that whenever he flashed that look Ares would be screwed. "Of course babe. We can stay in bed all day." Ares nuzzled Percy's hair and closed his eyes, loving the feel of the smaller boy in his arms.

{[}][{]} {[}][{]} {[}][{]}

**PERCY POV **

When Percy woke up he was alone. On the bed were waffles, pancakes, buttered toast, eggs, and bacon. But the best thing was that all the food except the bacon were blue.

He beamed an dug in. He would love forever who did this! Halfway through the bacon* a note appeared on the golden tray 'Sorry darlin for leaving without telling you but you sleep like Morpheous! So i made some breakfast (i know that sounds strange from me but i wanted to make it special (: ). I know last night and this morning must've drained your energy so eat up i'll b back soon, love you Ares'

Percy almost cried. _That was so sweet of him_ he thought as he finished it all just in time for Ares to appear.

"Wow, I knew you were hungry but i still expected for a piece of toast to be left." Ares voiced. He walked over to Percy and leaned down to kiss him to which Percy eagerly responded to.

They parted and Percy said "You know, I think I just might be able to love you." with a smirk.

"Good." Ares replied as he kissed him again.

* * *

><p>AN: Damn its been a while since i last posted and i am happy you guys are reading this . So THANKS!"

*: blue bacon would be badass but bacon isnt bacon if it isnt red/brown


	7. Back at cough cough home

Chapter 7 guys! Eggnog for those of you who sucribed and comented! Thanks! This chapter is for you guys.

I so so so so so apologize for this late ass chapter! I just COULD NOT figure out how to end this.

By the way I have another story called Assassin and the Broken Glass heart so try that. It's Percico so b warned.

* * *

><p><strong>ARES POV<strong>

He loved watching him like this. Happy and free. Running without a care in the world. He wanted the best for his baby and wouldn't stop till he got it.

Percy. He remembered the first time he saw him.

Zues was furious and wanted his bolt found. He showed Percy's picture to Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and himself. His first thought was DAMN, WHAT A CUTIE. He couldn't help it, the boy looked extremely fuckable.

He traveled to the west and found him in some run down food joint. When they first spoke and that spit-fire attitude showed through he felt a shiver run through his spine. It was love at first sight.

Or at least lust at first sight.

And how could he not? The boy was beautiful. Scowl on his face, wild untamable hair, worried red lips. It took all his willpower not to grab him and hide him from Zues. But at that time he was under Kronos' influence so that thought was stored at the back of his mind.

Not in a thousand years had Ares felt this way, and he wasn't going to let go now.

Right now was bliss for Ares. He loved the look on Percy's face. He showed no sign of heartbreak and that's the way it should be.

No pain.

No tears.

Just love.

Ares removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in only boxers. "Perce! Let's go for a swim, yeah?" He jogged to Percy and pulled him into his arms. He was thin but his body was firm and muscular. It felt so right. The urge to kiss him was to much to resist.

The kiss was long and got lost in it and time slowed down. Lips were nipped and moans were heard. Percy pulled away.

"Percy...show me all of you. Please?" His eyes...those green eyes. Those eyes held unshed tears as they looked up at him.

"Ares I-not yet. No. Not yet. But please wait for me! Don't leave me, please wait." Percy sobbed into his chest. It was all he could do to not cry with him.

Didn't his minx know Ares could never leave him? That when something like this comes along, you hold on with all you've got?

He didn't know but he was going to show him. He was going to love him, help him, and protect him. Even if it means locking him up.

"Shhhhh minx. I won't leave. I'll never leave. I'll wait to the end of eternity for you. Remember that."

And they kissed again.

But this time Ares pulled away. "But you have to go back sometime. You can't keep running away."

Percy turned away and leaned into Ares chest "I know."

{[}][{]} {[}][{]} {[}][{]}

**PERCY POV**

Percy woke up in his cabin. _damn you ares! i told you i wasn't ready yet!_ Percy sighed but decided what's done is done.

_Better start my underworld of a summer now_ he thought

This was gunna be a long summer.

* * *

><p>AN: I am disgusted with myself. I just left you all HANGING! *sob sob*

Hoped you all liked this! Even though it was short it took a lot out of me.

Like it, hate it? Tell me!

BYE BYE!


End file.
